


Your Essential Being

by Lust_And_Stardust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_And_Stardust/pseuds/Lust_And_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I... don't wish to embarrass you, Dean. But... I have feelings for you that are stronger than friendship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Essential Being

Castiel enjoys the warm glow of beer and pizza and friendship. Charlie's fortune-telling paper game made Dean laugh harder than Cas has ever seen.

His gaze lingers on Dean's face. His own grace fully restored, he can sense more about him and the Mark. But he still can't heal it.

Dean's a little buzzed now with the booze he'd downed before sitting down with everyone. Cas doesn't eat, but he does sip on a beer to be social. Dean can feel his eyes on him, and it makes butterflies take wing in his belly. Giving the angel a hooded look before he leaves the table, he says. "I'm gonna grab the board games."

Charlie kicks Cas in the ankle, but he was already deciding. "I'll - go with you. To help. Choose. " Sam and Charlie are both trying not to look at Dean.

Dean leads him to the room they have turned into the game room, complete with pool table, ping-pong and old-style arcade games. Dean wanted a couple of  pinball machines and a dartboard too. He opens the closed extra TV cabinet that houses all the games, looking the choices over.

"Dean." Cas closes the door. "I didn't really come to help choose games. I hoped we could speak privately."

Turning to face him, leaning his hip against the cabinet,"Yeah?" Licking his lips and wondering what the angel would taste like and if he'd feel _clean_ like Meg did when she got a good kiss from Cas.

"I... don't wish to embarrass you, Dean. But... I have feelings for you that are stronger than friendship."

Pushing himself off of the cabinet he advances on Cas, crowding him against the wall, amused in the back of his mind that the powerful angel is shorter than him. Placing his forearm on the wall above his head, "That so?" Licking his lips before dipping his head down to taste lightly.

He's so grateful to Dean for this direct response, thoughtfully taking the next step as well as taking pity upon the angel's awkwardness. Cas has kissed, but never BEEN kissed. Dean's lips are warm and the faint sting of alcohol is unexpectedly pleasant. His hands rise to frame Dean's face.

Licking at the seam of Cas' lips, Dean pushes in and licks at his mouth, getting his tongue to play.

Dean is wonderfully skilled at kissing, Cas realizes, and opens his mouth gratefully. It is emotional but also extremely physical. His awareness of Dean's body narrows down to the front of it. Against him. It's miraculous.

Kissing Cas does leave a lingering feeling of _cleanliness_ , of having swallowed sunshine. And it makes him ache to feel what he's lost. Since taking on the Mark, how dark he's become.

What the angel can taste in Dean is the _light_ of him, the beautiful light of him, struggling so bravely against the shadow he took on for everyone else's good.

Lifting the Mark is not in Castiel's power. But he can add his light against the shadow. He _loves_ Dean. He winds his arms around Dean's waist.

Moaning into his mouth, hips rocking forward to rut against him. Breaking the kiss for air, "Do we go back, or find my room and get naked?"

Cas looks up into Dean's eyes and says as seriously as ever, "I would prefer very much that we go to your room and get naked, Dean." Hands tightening on Dean's  hips. "Now."

Dean's cock is rock hard and at full attention now, taking his hand and pulling him along with him. He's not really aware he's growling low in his throat -  a small side effect of the Mark.

They reach Dean's room - it smells wonderfully of him in a way the motel rooms never could - and Cas takes off his coat, self conscious and clumsy.

Dean takes it from him and hangs it in his closet, moving behind him to lock the door.  Coming up to him, he gently pulls his tie free. "You look sexy in a tie."

"I - Thank you." He is a little flustered, more at Dean's touch than the words. "I believe you look sexy in everything I've seen you wear." But looks forward to seeing him in nothing at all.

"Sweet talker." His fingers deftly take off the suit jacket, then slowly unbutton each white button on the white dress shirt. "You need  a wardrobe," stroking his hands over the fabric covering Cas' chest. "I want to see you in plaid, or a denim shirt... something relaxed."

"I would do that if you want." Maybe even borrowing Dean's own clothes? He's blushing at the thought. "I want to see you naked," something that he never thought he would be able to say to Dean.

"We're getting there. No need to rush." Stealing a soft kiss before dropping to a knee, fingers undoing the laces on Cas' shiny black shoes. "Lift."

Cas accepts the admonition solemnly, then Dean sweetens it with a kiss. Dean's mouth is so warm and sweet. He lifts as Dean tells him to - this is a strange and curious intimacy.

Dean takes care of shoes and socks, Cas' and his own before standing and pulling his shirt off over his head, tossing it away carelessly. He slowly peels the white shirt from Cas' limbs, draping it over the back of a chair. Leaning in and placing soft kisses on each shoulder, stroking his hands down the well formed arms.

"Dean." It comes out in a whisper. It's difficult to be patient but Dean is right, they should not rush. He feels so shy of Dean touching him, _knowing_ his vessel isn't Dean's first choice in a partner, but his touch and kisses show no hesitation.

Reverently, Dean kisses his lips again, "You're beautiful." Cupping the side of his face with one hand, "I love your eyes.. so bright."

Those eyes blink up at Dean's, then Cas give him his shy, crooked smile. "The light inside you is bright," he tells Dean. "I wish you could see it."

A sad smile graces his lips. "I wish I could too... all I can feel is the darkness. I feel unworthy of even touching you this much, like I'll contaminate you."

"Oh no, Dean." He is dismayed at what he's done by mentioning it. "That isn't possible. I see the shadow of the Mark, but I see you fighting it. Always fighting it. You didn't take that darkness on for power, you did it for the good of others. I'm just so sorry I can't take it from you."

"It's OK Cas, I knew what I was getting into, just... feel dirty." It's the only way he can explain it. When he was a demon, even just a tiny part of him was screaming at how wrong it felt, but the demon stomped on that part. He wonders if this is what Sam felt like with the demon blood in him. Damn, he's glad that's gone from Sam.

Cas reaches out and takes Dean's hands. "I understand. I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?" He really, really doesn't want to stop. However he does know enough to know that when someone is saying they feel _dirty_ , it's not a good sign.

Dean shakes his head. "No, I've wanted this for too long."

Cas inadvertently squeezes Dean's hands at this admission, then lets them go. "I have also," he says, and touches Dean's face. "I was fascinated by you long before I understood what I wanted."

This admission gets him a shy smile. "Yeah?" He slides his arms around Cas' waist and eases them closer. "So was it my boyish charm," smiling to bring out his dimples, "my sexy green eyes," turning a smoldering look on him, "or just my natural wit?"

"There is also the frequency at which your essential being resonates," says Castiel, quite serious but with a little smile on his lips. "It sounds sweet to me. And you smell nice."

"My essential being?" Dean blinks at this, "So... I _hum?"_ He guides the angel over toward the bed, turning them around so he sits down with Cas standing between his legs. HIs hands roam freely over lean hips and thighs before making for the zip on his pants.

"It isn't exactly sound," says Cas, gasping slightly as Dean touches him, "But - yes. You hum. All beings do. And the way you hum is in harmony with the way I do. When you touch me - when you kiss me - it is music."

Dean looks up at him, "I wish I could hear it." And he does, he wants to hear, to feel, to know something good. Something concrete he can sense and go _this is me, this is good._ Deftly undoing the tab and zip, he tugs the business slacks down Cas' legs to let them puddle at his feet.

Cas' face is hot as Dean is face to face with the tent in his boxers. He knows he isn't doing anything wrong but there's still a feeling of having been caught. Caught doing what - _wanting Dean._ "I think you can feel it," he says softly, "even if you can't hear it the same way." He must - or they wouldn't be in his bedroom. "Listen when we kiss." If they should have penetrative sex, there could be all kinds of unexpected effects.

Offering a devilish smile, "Cas, I'm too busy being lightheaded when we kiss."

"That's good then." He will stop comparing his senses to Dean's now. He's almost naked, and he's standing between Dean's legs.

Leaning in, Dean places soft kisses over Cas' chest and down his abdomen. Hands resting on his hips, he teases his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and eases them down.

Castiel doesn't know how it really is for humans - even though he's been human, and he even experienced sex while human, he was certainly not being _gazed upon by his true love_ as he is now. There is both embarrassment and pleasure in feeling Dean's eyes on him, already shivering from his kisses. "Okay...?"

Dean slips the fabric down Cas' legs, eyes drinking in the sight of him. Jimmy Novak's body was attractive, but he could have been deformed and Castiel's essence would make him beautiful to Dean. Smiling up at him, "S'pose I'm overdressed. You wanna help me with that?"

Cas nods eagerly. He reaches for the buttons on Dean's shirt, fumbling a little - he has so rarely done this, and with Jimmy's soul gone, muscle memory of things like buttons is gone too.

Dean gets out of his clothing faster than Cas can work the buttons. Naked now, he pulls Cas down into his arms, greeting him with a kiss.

Castiel is endlessly grateful for Dean's help. Dean carelessly reveals his own miraculous body as though he's not unveiling a work of art, but that's what the angel sees. But before he can take the time to behold properly, Dean pulls him down and then he can _feel_ that work of art all along his skin.

Dean sighs in pleasure, his hands kneading Castiel's flesh like a contented cat. "You're so amazing."

Cas blinks at him, then smiles. "You feel amazing," he tells Dean. "You smell _wonderful_." Dipping his head to kiss, then lick Dean's skin. "And you taste good."

"Mmmmm what big teeth you have. Are you going to eat me?" rolling Cas under him, sliding his hips between the soft skin of his thighs.

"If you are referring to oral sex then emphatically yes," Cas says seriously. "I would love to do that with you."

Dean grins, "Aren't you just full of surprises." He kisses his way down Cas' body, tongue dipping into his navel before sliding lower to crouch over him. "Sorry, but _I'm_ gonna get the first taste."

Cas' eyes are wide, and he gasps at the sudden wet heat of Dean's tongue in his navel that sends lightning down to his cock. "If... If you insist," he doesn't know how human beings banter when their brains are starved of oxygenated blood.

Dean likes it when Cas is lost for words. He licks his lips, "Oh I insist," licking a long swipe up his cock.

"Dean!" Cas grips the bed to either side of himself and stares in wonder. That TONGUE. He's fantasized for a long time about Dean's lips, but oh his _tongue_.

Dean was glad he locked the door, he had a feeling Cas was gonna be a screamer. He devotes the next few minutes to proving his theory, licking his shaft, the head, under his balls, before taking his cock in his mouth.

Cas becomes aware at some point, vaguely, that he's being noisy, but the best he can do is try to put his hands over his mouth, and that lasts only a minute before his hands are on Dean's head. "Dean," he cries out the way some people say "God" in bed.

Dean puts his hand on Cas' getting him to fit them and tug lightly on his hair. Once Cas gets with the program, Dean turns his attention to slurping and sucking.

Cas wants to watch every moment but his body interferes, making his head rock back, eyes closing. "Dean," urgently. "I'll - come." In context 'come' seems like a very dirty word and he blushes saying it. Dean hums and sucks harder, one hand gently tugging at his balls. His consciousness gathers itself into white heat and then explodes like a star. He can't even form Dean's name. Just sounds. It is rapture.

Dean swallows him down, rather proud of himself and glad of his misspent youth with Rhonda Hurley. He slides up beside him, pulling Cas into his arms  and kissing his forehead.

Cas is shaking and he clings to Dean. "Oh," he says softly. "Dean, that... That was..." Blink. Slow brain. "So good," he whispers.

Kissing his lips lightly, Dean murmurs, "I think I broke my Angel."

"Am I broken?" Cas says, and laughs. "I don't _feel_ broken." His hands are greedy for the feel of Dean's skin.

"No, you feel whole and strong." Dean runs a hand down Castiel's back, hooking a leg over his. "When we're in Heaven, will you be in your true form?"

"Yes. But you'll be able to see me the way you wish to see me."

"Can we make love that way?" Shifting his hips against Castiel's.

"Do you mean - in Heaven?" Hearing Dean say the phrase _'make love'_ is amazing. "With my true form?"

"Yeah. I know when I was there before, I learned everything is just - perception. I'd like to see the real you. Could you show me an image or a shadow?"

"I'm only afraid to hurt your eyes," Cas says softly. Like what happened to Pam. "Here is my shadow." His wings were beautiful once. Now they are in tatters.

Tears spring to Dean's eyes, his hand reaching out to try and touch, "Oh Cas... Do they hurt?"

"No," he knows Dean means, is Cas in pain, and he's not. But it does hurt a little that they're not what they were. "Not anymore. Don't be sad, Dean."

Dean wishes he could touch them, to soothe them, "They were so impressive when you first made yourself known to me and Bobby. Will they get better?"

"I don't think so." It's been three years now. "I got my full powers back with my grace, but they were damaged when I fell. All angels' wings look like this now." All but one, Metatron.

Dean wiggles himself closer, easing one of Cas' legs between his own, "You're still MY Angel, and you are amazing and beautiful."

"Thank you," blushing all over to be praised by Dean. His hands slide down Dean's belly, feeling muscles and scars and then touching his cock, it's so hot against his fingers.

"Ung!" Pushing into Cas' hand instinctively, "Way to change the mood there." Darting his head in and capturing those soft lips, his own hand coming down to wrap around Cas' as they work his cock.

If he weren't being kissed, Castiel would ask, How did he change the mood? He wonders if Dean prefers to do everything, be in charge of everything. "I'm sorry I'm awkward," he says after a minute. "I want to know what you want."

Letting go of him, Dean says, "Oh... no... I wasn't... " He flushes darkly, "It turns me on to feel you touching me like that."

Cas gives him a shy smile and stops trying to explain himself. He's in a human vessel but he's not a human being and he's just going to be awkward some of the time. He wraps his hand tighter, the way Dean was doing, and kisses him again. He could spend a whole day just kissing Dean... that reminds him. "May I do what you did, will you let me," already licking his lips in anticipation.

"You can do anything you want to me, I'm all yours, Cas. Completely." Dean rolls them so Cas is now over him, settled between Dean's thighs.

"Dean," he feasts his eyes on Dean's body, "you are beautiful." Dean will probably not like that word as much as others he could use, but that is the thing Castiel means. Beautiful. He reaches up, touches the tattoo on Dean's chest, touches one of his nipples, touches his belly and traces the outline of his navel. He leans down and breathes on the head of Dean's cock, then laps at the fluid welling up at the slit. The taste of him fills Cas' mind like music. _Dean_.

Dean moans and goes utterly boneless, his legs falling open for Cas. One hand reaches down and strokes the dark hair, "Cas... " He wants to tell the angel not to debase himself like this, but he's too greedy with wanting to feel him to stop him.

Cas worships the whole length of it with his tongue, and shivers in delight at the touch in his hair. "I love the way you taste," he murmurs, and then takes Dean's cock into his mouth, imitating the way Dean did it for him, the lazy playful power of it, this seemingly submissive act that isn't at all. Dean is at his mercy like this.

Dean's eyes are nearly rolling back in his head. He knows it's just a human mouth around him, but it's an ANGEL doing this to him. It's mind-blowing, just the _thought_ of it. The act leaves him speechless.

Cas' hands are greedy and aggressive on Dean's body, feeling his muscles as he arches his back, as his hips rock, feeling the powerful thighs. His mouth cannot get _enough_ of Dean's cock, big and thick and hard. And the _pleasure_ it gives Dean, and the pleasure _that_ pleasure gives Cas, is intense. He cups Dean's balls and thinks, _come for me, I want to taste you._

Dean's hands shoot out to either side, gripping the sheets hard, "CAS!!" It's all the warning the angel gets as his orgasm sweeps through him like a tsunami. White-hot lightning rips through his nerves and sends him over the edge in a wall-shaking scream.

Castiel likes the physical taste of it, but there's another component an angel can taste, another way of experiencing the essence of Dean's being. Sperm is the body's effort to reproduce, and there is a component of spirit within it, a bit of spirit the body gives up in that effort to connect. Castiel can't have children with Dean (not in this vessel) but is uniquely equipped to savor that taste of Dean's self, glorying in it, loving Dean. He crawls up and lays himself over Dean, nuzzling his throat.

Belatedly wrapping his arms around Cas' shoulders, turning his head to try and kiss or nuzzle at him. "Cas... that was... wow." His GED education is showing again.

"I love you," Cas says simply, the only words left in his head. He has the taste of Dean in his mouth and in his belly and feels drunk on this in a way that otherwise takes a great deal of alcohol to achieve.

How did he get so lucky to have an _angel_ love him? Dean is always seconds away from becoming a demon again, and yet he has this amazing being who _loves_ him. "Will you stay now?" Could he be selfish and have Cas with him here in the bunker?

"Yes, if you wish it." Cas eases over so that they can lie on their sides, facing and intertwined. He pulls Dean's leg over his, enjoying the weight and warmth of it against him.

Letting his hand wander over Cas' soft skin, Dean says, "You can have your own room... or you could share mine. I know you don't sleep, but I'd like to fall asleep beside you now and again... if that's all right."

"I would be honored to share your room." He cups the back of Dean's head in his hand, looks into his eyes. "And lie beside you. It's more than all right, Dean. It's - a pleasure to me. To be with you."

Blushing and smiling at the same time, Dean mutters, "I feel like I've won the lottery."

"Maybe we both have?" A happy Dean is so awfully cute. And it is a rare sight. Castiel memorizes it with care. Then he rubs up against Dean, meaningfully. "Could we do more? Or did you want to fall asleep now. I can watch over you in a not-staring-at-you way."

Dean kisses his mouth, "I don't mind if you stare at me, not now. And I didn't really before, I just... " blushing, "it kinda got me hot. And... you didn't show that kind of interest, so I didn't want to burden you with my base desires."

"I felt interest. I just didn't know how to show it." Cas kisses him back, then says seriously, "I am very interested in all of your 'base desires'."

Dean licks into his mouth in a deep kiss before waggling his brows and asking, "You wanna pop my cherry?"

Cas hesitates in puzzlement. "That is a reference to a woman's virginity." Oh. "You are using it as a metaphor? For anal sex?" More oh. "I am being awkward and ruining the moment."

Shaking his head, "No, I love your ways, they're adorable." Fingers gently stroking his cheek, "Would you like to... have sex?"

"Yes," earnestly, and nodding. "Very much. The thought that you want me in that way is - " Castiel swallows. "Exciting. I feel - almost - possessive of you - at the very thought." Because by saying _'cherry'_ Dean is telling him he's never done this before. And that means trust.

Dean guides his hand down to cup his renewed erection, "I think I rather like the idea of you being possessive."

"You do?" Cas would have thought it would be unwelcome. He squeezes Dean's cock gently. "That's - good." Looking around vaguely, "you - don't produce natural lubricant." The way women do. "Some kind of substitute...?"

Dean can't help but laugh at this, "No, I don't produce lubricant. Too bad your angel powers can't lube me up," waggling his brows.

"No, they can't," Cas says sadly. "Is there anything else we can use?" He knows humans use things but not where they get it.

Kissing his mouth firmly, Dean says, "I got it covered." Rolling onto his belly, he shifts around on the bed to reach the nightstand and fish out the lube, very aware his bottom is close to Cas' face.

Cas is so _relieved_. Dean has the situation in hand. He looks down and is overwhelmed by desire to touch. And kiss. He leans down. The flesh of Dean's buttocks is fascinatingly springy.

Dean looks over his shoulder at him, flexing his glutes for him, "Like what you see?"

"Yes," and Castiel laughs at the way Dean moves his butt. He feels both cheeks with his spread hands. "I like what I touch, too."

Dean relaxes and offers a purr, "Feels nice."

"I could spend hours just looking at you and touching you," Cas says, "but I think you would be impatient with me," gently taking the lube from Dean's hand where Dean was holding it loosely, seemingly forgotten. "You trust me to do this?"

“I don't know... I could get used to being pawed and snuggled all day."

"I would be very happy to help test that theory," Cas smiles. And Dean asked him to stay, too. Unexpected happiness. He opens the bottle of lubricant, dispenses some into his fingers, rubs them together experimentally. "May I prepare you now, Dean? I will be gentle." He knows that much.

Dean wriggles down so they're eye to eye again, "Cas... " cupping his face in his hands, "I don't have any fear of you. About anything." Kissing him tenderly, "How would you like me? Should I put my ass up in the air for you?"

"Yes," Cas says hoarsely, and then he tries the words back, Dean seemed so natural when he said them. "Put your ass up in the air for me, Dean." He can't tell how he sounds talking like that. But it is exciting to say.

Dean kisses him again, a bit hungrier this time." Anything you want." Grabbing a pillow, he jams it down under his hips to get his ass in the air, spreading his legs to each side to offer himself up.

Cas, on his knees between Dean's spread legs, gazes down at this most intimate part of his lover's body. His lover, he can think that and it is true. He reaches out with his slick fingers and reverently touches, stroking the furled hole with a motion as though he were using his tongue.

"Mmmmm.... 's'nice... " sighs Dean, his toes curling and stretching.

Cas decides he wants a bit more lube and adds it to his fingers. He strokes again, enjoying the way Dean's body responds - seeing his toes curl is charming and unexpected - then slips the tip of one finger inside. There's little resistance to this, Dean is relaxed, but Cas gasps. "Dean!  It's so hot inside of you," sliding it in just a little deeper.

Spine arching, muscles rippling, Dean groans, "Yeah... bet you're like a supernova, all that angel mojo inside you."

Castiel chuckles, a breathy sound. "I don't know. You'll have to find out." When his finger cannot go any deeper, he pauses  and then draws it back. Then pushes it in again. Dean is so unselfconscious in pleasure and so beautifully masculine. And what Castiel is doing is making Dean ready for more than just his fingers. He's inside Dean already, giving him pleasure and that could easily be enough. But Dean asked him for more than this, and his own desire is building and building with every one of Dean's breaths.

Eyes half closed in bliss, Dean says, "I wanna take you to one of those kinky hotels that has mirrors on the walls and ceiling so I can see what you're doing, how you look." He shifts a little and when Cas slips his second finger in it rubs over his spot inside, making him release a deep keening sound.

The sound Dean makes is startling, but Cas can sense more than enough of what Dean is feeling to know it is not a sound of pain. "I would like that. I wish you could see this, what I am doing. You are beautiful." Then he strokes that sensitive place again.

"Uhnnnnnnn... Cas… you do that too much, I'll come again before you get inside me." It's just fair warning, Dean really _would_ like for Cas to just play his body and make him come as many times as he can before he can't anymore. The prospect of having such an eager and uninhibited lover is such a damn turn on, and makes him feel completely at ease about his own wants.

"Is that a bad thing?" Cas wonders. He can feel the muscles around his fingers warming and relaxing as he strokes them into Dean. "I want you, but I don't need to hurry. I can wait," and rubs against Dean's prostate again.

Dean pulls forward, dislodging Cas' fingers, then flips around and tackles him back to the bed so he can kiss him breathless. His pupils are lust-blown. "I want you inside me. NOW."

"Then you can ride me." Dean's excitement is contagious. Cas reaches down and smears the remaining lube on his hand over his cock as he maneuvers it, seeking the place where his fingers just were. Heat. And tightness, absolute. But Dean is in control of how much he takes in and how fast or slow he does it. Cas can barely think through this thunderstorm of pleasure.

Dean scrambles so sit astride him, reaching back to help Cas slide in, rising up enough and then sitting down slowly. He eases himself down until Cas is all the way in deep, his thighs trembling with the effort, fingers curling and digging into Cas' pecs even as he moans with the never-before feeling of being opened and filled.

_"Dean,"_ is all Castiel can say as Dean sits astride him, touching him, and letting him inside. His hands find Dean's thighs, and his heavy-lidded eyes gaze up at the amazing sight even as the sensations flood his awareness. It is exquisite.

Dean experiments with leaning down closer, wanting to keep as much contact as possible between them. "Castiel... so good...." dropping his head to try and kiss him.

Dean has almost never even said Castiel's full name, let alone called him by it at a very special moment. It makes him shiver, it's like an intimate caress to his own essential being, whatever their bodies may seem to be doing. Dean is so _hot_ and _tight_ and, in his movements, is absolutely in control of Cas underneath him. He pushes up on one elbow to make it easier for Dean to reach his mouth. Their kisses are desperate and not very coordinated. And they are wonderful.

"Can we roll over? I want to kiss you so bad... kinda hard to this way."

"Yes," Cas doesn't spare breath for more than that, holding on to Dean as they turn, and laying Dean down on his back underneath him. Not that it hadn't been good being underneath him, but this - this is a powerful feeling. He leans down and captures Dean's mouth with his as he slowly thrusts. Yes. This is better.

Dean captures his head with his hands, fingers tangling in thick dark hair as their mouths battle. He could get drunk on Cas' kisses, whispering his full name every time he breaks to gasp in air.

"Dean," he's not trying to communicate, it's just that Dean's name is the best and most pleasurable sound he knows. "Dean," and Dean's legs are wrapped around his back and he feels free to thrust harder, faster.

Gliding his hands down his back, Dean murmurs, "Come on baby... rock me good," pressing his heels into Cas' lower back to pull him in harder. He's so close, he's at the part where he's hovering on the edge, he could back down and start up again or a bit more and he'll leap off the edge.

The hard, animal rhythm is undoing them both, but Cas can hold on, keep it up as long as Dean wants and needs. He tries to find the right angle to touch Dean in that one special place in this position - and he finds it by the sound of Dean's voice. There. Right there, again and again. Dean's face is amazing in pleasure, the best thing Castiel has ever seen in his long, long life. _His Dean._

"GOD!!! CAS!!!" Dean's body tightens, arches, expands as white-hot lightning rips through his body. He's coming and coming, cock pulsing until there's nothing left, but he can't stop the shudders wracking through him.

Dean's beautiful body is writhing and arching and spasming under and around him, it is so good Cas almost can't _bear_ it, and though he means to hold off his own orgasm until after Dean's is complete, the first wave of it takes him apart, howling hoarsely, "DEAN, OH - _Dean_ \- !" shaking as he comes.

Tears spring into Dean's eyes watching as Cas comes undone, kissing his face and mouth as they shatter into each other's arms.

Castiel regains his full wits in the midst of kissing Dean. They're shaking, clinging to each other. There are tears in Dean's eyes, but he is not in pain. Nor is it unhappiness. (Cas is too ethical to read Dean's mind, but when he is worried he will read surface emotions.) He finds himself tasting one of those tears with his tongue. Salt, and uniquely Dean.

Dean turns his head to kiss Cas softly and sighs, "Thank you... that was the best sex I've ever had."

"That's true for me also," he says, awkwardly. "I've only been with one other person. You're more amazing than I could even have imagined." And he had hardly dared to imagine. But this is so much better than what he did with April. Is it that Dean is a man? Is it Dean himself? Is it that he loves Dean? Probably all of those things.

Dean strokes his fingers through the angel's hair. "You make me a better person." Though at times he had treated Cas abysmally. He had a lot to make up for with him. "Love you."

Castiel smiles in pure happiness. "I love you, too." They are entangled in Dean's bed and they love one another. It is, frankly, a miracle, and a moment he'll savor forever. "Your essential being is humming more powerfully now," he remarks, nuzzling Dean's throat. "I can feel it all along my skin."

Dean wiggles his hips, smearing his cum between them, "I know something else that's tingling." He won't be walking straight for a day or two. He sighs in contentment, "Cas... Castiel… _lover_ , mmm. Like the way that sounds."

"My Dean." Castiel laughs a little, wonderingly. "I'm not sure I have ever smiled this much in my entire existence. I can't seem to stop."

"You look good in just a smile," says Dean, smiling himself. Rolling them over and pinning Cas to the bed, "I think you would also look amazing with me in you."

"Oh!" Wriggling breathlessly. Dean must have a shorter refractory period than the average human male - yes, this is something Castiel looked up once not long ago, Just Curious. "I would like for you to see that."

Sliding down his body and licking up a swipe of his cum from Cas' belly, Dean says, "Better hold on, I plan on rocking the bed and scaring away the other inhabitants."

"I am fine with terrifying everyone away," gasps Cas, wide eyed at the sight of Dean licking his own cum.

***

Dean's name reverberates around the bunker, causing both Sam and Charlie to look up from the game on the kitchen table.

They look at one another. "Um... I think... we might want to go see a movie... like in another state?" says Charlie.

Sam is about to answer when the lights all flare, go dim and then _pulse_ for a long moment, at the same time as a long, wailed _'Deannnn!'_ echoes down the corridor.

Without another word they flee, and don't even leave a note. Those two won't notice they're gone.


End file.
